Jacque Fresco - Projektgründer
Jacque Fresco beschäftigte sich mit Industriedesign und sozialer Technik und er war ein Vorreiter im Gebiet der menschlichen Faktoren. Herr Fresco hat sowohl als Entwerfer als auch als Erfinder in einer breiten, allgemeinen Reihe von biomedizinischen Neuerungen bis an völlig integrierten sozialen Systemen gearbeitet. Das Venus-Projekt spiegelt die Kulmination des Lebenswerks von Jacque Fresco wider: die Integration von dem Besten von der Wissenschaft und Technologie in einen umfassenden Plan für eine neue Gesellschaft, basierend auf die Belange der Menschen und Umweltsorgen. Es ist eine globale Vision der Hoffnung für die Zukunft der Menschheit in unserem technologischen Zeitalter. Eine wichtiger Dokumentarfilm, mit dem Titel "Future By Design", über das Leben, den Designs und der Philosophie von Jacque Fresco ist jetzt verfügbar. Dieser wurde vom "Academy Award" Nominierten und "Emmy" Gewinner, dem Filmemacher William Gazecki produziert. Der von Peter Joseph produzierte Film Zeitgeist Addendum, der Jacque Fresco und Das Venus-Projekt zeigt, wurde im Oktober 2008 veröffentlicht. Man kann den Film hier in deutsch ansehen: zum Film Berufliche Etappen*Entwurfsberater für "Rotor Craft Helicopter Company" *Diente in der ArmyEntwurfs- und Entwicklungseinheit, Wright Field Dayton, Ohio *Forschungsingenieur. Raymond De-Icer Corp., Los Angeles, Kalifornien *Technischer Fachberater für die Filmindustrie, einschließlich technischer Ratgeber für "Camera Eye Pictures, Inc.", und den Film "The Magic Eye", der den Robert J. Flaherty Award gewonnen hat in der Rubrik Kreativer Dokumentarfilm. *Kollege und Arbeitspartner von Donald Powell Wilson aus Los Angeles, der bekannte Psychologe, der "My Six Convicts" schrieb. *Industriedesignlehrer in der Kunstzentrum-Schule in Hollywood, Kalifornien *Schöpfer der "Revel Plastics Company" Geschriebene Bücher*Looking Forward (Co-Author: Kenneth Keyes), 1969, A.S. Barnes & Company *Introduction to Sociocyberneering, 1977 *Sociocyberneering Presents Cities in Transition, 1978 *Sociocyberneering Presents the Determinants of Behavior, 1978 *Structural Systems and Systems of Structure, 1979 *The Venus Project: The Redesign of a Culture, 1995 * World Future Society Bestseller. *And The World Will Be One, 1997 *The Best That Money Can't Buy: Beyond Politics, Poverty & War, 2002 *Designing the Future, 2007 Videos, produziert und gefilmt*The Venus Project: The Redesign of a Culture, 1994 *Welcome To The Future, 2001 *Cities In The Sea, 2002 *Self-erecting Structures, 2002 *Designing the Future, 2006 Erfindungen und Entwürfe - Viele von ihnen wurden patentiert und fanden breite kommerzielle Akzeptanz.*Systeme für geräuschlose und verschmutzungsfreie Flugzeuge *Ein neues Flugzeugflügelsystem, patentiert von der US Air Force *Ein elektrostatisches System für die Vermeidung des Überschallknalls von Raymond de Icer. *Grenzschichtenkontrolle und elektrodynamische Methoden zur Flugzeugkontrolle, welche mit Querruder, Pendelhöhenleitwerke, Seitenruder und Bremsklappen arbeiten *Ein dreirädriges Automobil, bestehend aus nur 32 Teilen *"The Aluminium Trend House", ein vorgefertigtes Haus, entworfen und entwickelt für Mike Shore und Earl Muntz, 1945 *Ein entworfenes und entwickeltes vorgefertigtes Aluminiumhaus für die Major Realty Corporation in Zusammenarbeit mit der Aluminium Company of America *Zahlreiche entwickelte Komponenten und Systeme für Anwendungsfälle in der Architektur *Entwickelte Ausrüstung, von dreidimensional darstellenden Röntgeneinheiten bis hin zu elektronischen Operationsinstrumenten für medizinische Anwendungen. *Eine entwickelte Technik zur Ansicht von dreidimensionalen Kinofilmen ohne die Verwendung von Brillen *Entwurf und Bau einer großen Auswahl an verstärkten Betonbauten Zeitschriften, Bücher und Magazine, welche Artikel enthielten, die entweder von Herrn Fresco handelten oder von ihm selbst geschrieben wurden:*Co-Author des Buchs "In The Shadow of War", editiert von Doktor Arthur Shostak, 2004 *Co-Author des Buches "Viable Utopian Ideas: Shaping a Better World", editiert von Doktor Arthur Shostak, 2003 *Schrieb die Einführung davon und wurde auch im folgenden Buch erwähnt, "Transforming The Global Biosphere: Twelve Futuristic Strategies", von Doktor Elliott Maynard, 2003 *In der Januar-Februar Ausgabe 2002 von "The Futurist" handelte ein Artikel von ihm *Co-Author von "Utopian Thinking in Sociology: Creating the Good Society", ein anleitendes Textbuch, herausgegeben von der amerikanischen soziologischen Gesellschaft, 2001 *In der May-Juni 1994 Ausgabe des Magazins der World Future Society, "The Futurist", in dem sein Werk mit denen von R. Buckminster Fuller und Paolo Soleri verglichen wurde. *The Los Angeles Times (Los Angeles, CA), The Miami Herald (Miami, FL,) News-Sun (Sebring, Fl) Houston Chronicle (Houston, TX) , New-Press (Ft Myers, Fl), North Port Sun (North Port, FL), The Indianapolis Star (Indianapolis, IN), El Nuevo Herald (Miami, FL), Record (Hackensack, NJ), De Soto Sun (Arcadia, FL), Englewood Sun (Englewood, FL), West County Times (Pinole, CA), Standard Esquire Examiner (Ogden, UT), Valley Times (Pleasanton, CA), Contra Costa Times (Walnut Creek, CA), San Ramon Valley Times (Danville, CA), FL Citizen, (Key West, FL), News & Record (Greensboro, NC), The Plain Dealer (Cleveland, OH). *Western Flying, The Architectural Forum, Popular Mechanics, Saturday Review, Variety, Feedback Magazine, Gulf Shore Life, Lee Living, Predictions, Weekly Reader, Media Wave, Shift, Detour, Großbritanniens FX Design, Business and Society, Großbritanniens Locum Destination Review, Spanien's führendes News Magazin EPOCA, The Sun, National Hotel Executive, Exxon Mobil's Unternehmensmagazin The Compass, GQ Magazine of Italy, Janas Magazine von Frankreich. Mare Magazin von Deutschland, Gantthead.mag Magazine, IE Industrial Engineering Magazine, The Irish Entrepreneur Magazine, Gallery von Spanien, Photoshop Magazine von Türkei, 944, Amusement von Frankreich. *Jack Catran schrieb das Buch Walden Three über Herrn Fresco Rundfunk- und Fernsehshows*FEATURE INTERVIEW für REDES, eine öffentliche Fernsehshow von Spanien in 2003. *Discovery Channels zweistündiges Ingenieurspecial "Engineering the Impossible", 2002 *"It's your Call" mit Lynn Doyle in Phiadelphia *"A Touch of Grey" vom nationalen gemeinsamen Radio *Mehrere Auftritte in der "The Larry King Show", im Radio wie im Fernsehen *"Prime Time Weekend", Phiadelphia, PA *In der Radioshow von CHRW-CFM "Science Girl", Ontario, Canada *Nationales öffentliches Radio, WGCU, Fort Myers, FL *Nationales öffentliches Radio, KGPR-FM, Great Falls, MT *JudiWorld mit Judi Paparelli, New Orleans, LA *KFMK-FM 105.9 Austin, TX *KVON-AM, San Francisco *WCUB-AM, Manitowoc, WI *WLW-AM, Cincinnati, OH *WLW-AM, "Mittag" mit Mike McConnell *"Long John's Journal", WINK, Kannal 11 Fort myers, Florida *"In The Wild", Award-gewinnende Kinder-TV Serie *Fox Television, Tampa, Florida *All Things Considered, Public Radio, Tampa, Florida *Free Speech TV, Boulder, Colorado *N3TV, Space Channel, Canada *Television Special in Japan, Frankreich und England *Chilenisches öffentliches Fernseh Spezial *Talk show Präsentation in Brasilien *WPBT Educational Television, Kanal 2 *WPLG, ABC Network Television, Channel 10 *WIOD Radio, Gast bei Art Merrill *WKAT Radiogast der Bill Smith Show *Art Baker landesweites Programm, Your Asked For It, wie "The Man Of Tomorrow" Mr. Fresco war ein Gastredner bei vielen Bildungsinstitutionen. Er war aktiv an Gesprächen am Center for the Study of Democratic Institutions in Santa Barbara, Kalifornien, beteiligt. Jacque Fresco hat unter anderem mit Studenten an folgenden Instituten geredet: University von Miami, Princeton University, University of Southern California, Nichols College, Columbia University, Instituto Tecnologico de Estudios Superiores de Monterrey in Monterrey (Mexico), Institute of Technology (Wien, Österreich), Penn State Greater Allegheny. Jacque Fresco und Ralph Nader waren Gastredner an der University of South Florida. An der Princeton University sprach Jacque Fresco am Department of Sociology. Das Thema war Soziologie in der Zukunft. Zusammen mit der bekannten Wissenschaftlerin Margaret Mead wurde Jacque Fresco zu der college enviroment conference in Washington, DC, eingeladen. Er war ein Gastredner bei der Tenth Symposium for Civil Engineering Department of TEC de Monterrey University in Moneterrey, Mexico, Lateinamerikas bestbewertetes College. Jacque Fresco war ein Gastredner bei der The Utopian Studies Conference in Orlando, FL und redete auf mehreren Weltzukunftsgesellschaftskonferenzen. Er war ein Gastredner bei Future Planning in Dubai (Vereinigte Arabische Emirate). Jacque Fresco war ein Sprecher an der technischen Universität in Wien. Er war ein Gastredner auf der Konferenz in Dalian (China) für die Entwicklung von Nordostchina. Er war auch Gastredner bei einer Konferenz in Island und der Ehrengast beim The Futurists Summit 2008 in Istanbul, Turkey. Wir alle haben Reden gehört, die die derzeitigen Bedingungen herabwerten. Sie sprechen von solchen sozialen Problemen wie Gesetzlosigkeit, Armut, Spannungen zwischen Rassen und Scheidung. Aber wie viele von uns haben von diesen Reden kreative Lösungen für diese Probleme gehört? Mr. Frescos Präsentationen stellen einen ernsthaften Versuch dar, die Auslöser darzustellen und eine große Bandbreite an konstruktiven Alternativen aufzuzeigen. Er bewerkstelligt dies, indem er einen Neuentwurf unserer Kultur präsentiert, eine die die intelligente Nutzung der Wissenschaft und Technologie betont, um die Leben aller Menschen zu bereichern und unsere Umwelt zu schützen. Diese Themen reichen von "Neue Dimensionen in menschlicher Dummheit" bis zu "Sich die Zukunft ausmalen". Ein Video begleitete oft seine Vorträge, in dem seine Ideen durch animierte Modelle, Illustrationen und Computeranimationen zum Leben erweckt werden. Seine besondere Vortragsweise ermöglicht es allen Zuhörern, die Signifikanz komplexer sozialer und technischer Innovationen zu begreifen. Er spricht dramatisch und brilliant über die drängenden Transformationsprobleme, vor der unsere heutige Gesellschaft steht. Die Aufmerksamkeit der Zuhörer wird stark fokussiert, und sie folgen den Präsentation aufmerksam vom Anfang bis zum Ende. Jacque Frescos Vorträge wurden durchgängig gelobt und enthusiastisch aufgenommen. Jacque Fresco ist der Gründer von Sociocyberneering, Inc., nun bekannt als das Venus Projekt. Mit seiner Gefährtin Roxanne Meadows hat er die gesamte 100 ha große Forschungseinrichtung entworfen und gebaut. Der Zweck dieses Projekts ist es, Ansätze und Lösungen für die großen Probleme zu finden, der die Welt heute gegenübersteht. Fernsehen und Zeitschriften haben weltweit über das Projekt berichtet. Jacque Fresco ist für Vorlesungen buchbar. Für weitere Informationen faxe, rufe an oder schreibe an: Mr. Jacque Fresco 21 Valley Lane Venus, Florida 33960 Telefon: 863-564-0321 www.TheVenusProject.com